Vengance: The Revenger Battle
by Patrick200207
Summary: Take note this is an AU to the Disbelief Battle. There is a Disclaimer to that fan fiction. You know who Willow and Lin are. Ghastly is in Act 3
1. Act 1: Forgotten but Deteremined

The Revenger Battle

Playable Character: WIllow

Disclaimer: I don't own any original games or movies. They belong to the original owners.

* * *

Timeline: After "The Final Battle"

Act 1: Forgotten but Determined.

Act 1 Character: Lin

?: Wake up Lin.

She starts to wake up

Lin: Where am I?

Owen: You're inside the deepest layer of your memory. Something is keeping you from reaching your full potential. Find that source and destroy it.

She navigates herself through a lot of memories but with no luck. Then she found the memory Owen was looking.

Owen: This is it. That is what make you hold back your power.

Lin: What are you talking about?

Owen: Your kindness. Your friendship. All the good memories with Jaime. Is holding back your true power. Destroy it. And avenge everyone. So you could be known as the true hero.

She pulls ou her blade and…. Destroy's the memory.

Lin: I'm coming for you Willow. (Her full power is unlocked)


	2. Act 2: The meaning of true friendship

Act 2: The meaning of true friendship

Act 2 Character: Willow

Place: Hall of Heroes

* * *

She looks at the door.

" The way is blocked "

Willow: Huh. That's strange.

She looks at the savepoint. It appears glitched.

Null_Interact_Save _Gamefile

Willow LVL19 55:0

Hall Of Heroes

Save Or Return

"File Null"

Willow: I guess savepoint is dull.

She looks at box

" The box is locked "

Willow: What is going on?

She walks halfway in the hall but encountered by Lin.

Willow: What are you doing here?

Lin: I saw what you did back in EvoTale.

Willow: You knew about my genocide route?

Lin: Yes and your actions also happened in here. You killed everyone. You killed Jaime. You broken my life. And now you should learn your lesson.

She pulls out her blade.

Lin: I must strike you down and end your genocide before you'll hurt anyone else.

" Battle begins"

Lin/Owen: And this is the last life you'll ever have.

She strikes her with propelling pillars of darkness at Willow. She dodges them.

Bomb explodes but she avoids the explosion.

" The Battle has begun."

She checks on the enemy.

Lin 75 Atk 1200 Def

The Rouge Hacker

Corrupted with Determination

She attacks her but Lin deflected and disabled her attack.

Lin/Owen: Now what are you gonna do without your knife? Oh that's right DIE!

She attacks her with a wave of swords. She dodges them.

Willow attacks her

50 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 750

Lin/Owen: Well. That attack was easy to dodge but you'll find out soon.

She attacks her with another wave of swords. She dodges them.

Willow attacks her again

50 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 700

Lin/Owen: Willow. Have you ever been in zero-gravity? No. Good.

Zero-gravity is activated then she attacks Willow with her blasters.

Willow attacks her again

50 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 650

Lin/Owen: Let's increase the difficulty shall we?

Battle board size increased.

She keep attacking her with blasters. She dodges them.

Willow attacks her again

50 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 600

Lin/Owen: Not dead yet huh? Well let's speed this up.

Fire rate has increased. Difficulty has increased

Faster attack. Difficult environment.

Willow attacks her again

50 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 550

Lin/Owen: This is getting tedious.

Same attack but with waves of swords.

Willow attacks her again. Critical

500 DMG dealt to Lin

Lin's HP: 50

Lin/Owen: ...

She ran away


	3. Act 3: Returned Vengeance

Act 3: Returned Vengeance

Place: Final Room

She walks to her

Willow: Are you OK Lin?

Lin/Owen (Ghastly): Are you satisfied now Willow?

Willow: What are you talking about?

Lin/Owen (Ghastly): You chose to kill everyone. You chose to make the world empty. And it's all your fault. It's time to finish what you started. Won't you . . .

She slashes her with her knife. But she disabled it.

Ghastly: You really are corrupted are you. You disgust me.

Battle Begins.

Willow: What is this?

Ghastly: Legends say a man who talks in glitches.

It attacks Willow with blasters. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: Legends say a man who came from another world.

It attacks her with glitched attacks. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly again.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: Legends say a man who got killed by a girl and came back as glitched.

Game starts to glitch out.

Zero-gravity is activated.

It attacks her with Dark waves. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly again.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: Are you proud of yourself Willow? When i entered in this world. I lost everything.

It attacks her with blasters again. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly again.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: I gained so much though. Even what i deserved. It's torture.

It attacks her with another wave of glitched attacks. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly again.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: If i have the chance to exist. I can fix the world i lost.

It attacks her with dark waves again. She dodges them.

Willow attacks Ghastly again.

Attack is missed

Ghastly: And you will never exist in this world.

Special Attack used

It sends a series of attacks from EvoTale to attack Willow. She dodges them all.

Willow attacks Ghastly once more. Direct Hit

9999999999 DMG dealt to Ghastly

Ghastly's HP: 0

It's existence is reformed.

Ghastly: You freed me. That is good but hurry and take your soul before-

A circle of bolts surround and hit Ghastly.

He faded away. But Jaime appeared.

Jaime: Please Willow.


	4. Act 4: Jaime's Last Stand

Act 4: Jaime's Last Stand

Place: Final Room

Author's note: Despite the effort Jaime has been. He only has 3 attacks

* * *

" Battle Begins "

Enemy is checked

Jaime Parker ? Atk ? Def

Wants his friend back

Willow attacks Jaime

Attack missed

Jaime: Please Willow. You need to end your genocide before all of this is gone.

Dozens of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

10% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 90%

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: Look at what you did to this world Willow.

Line of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

15% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 75%

The red soul circles faster

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: You killed everyone I know and love. You evenly killed Lin.

A horizontal light beam fires at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

15% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 60%

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: She was here before you came.

Dozens of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

10% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 50%

The red soul circles much faster

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: And you want to kill your own soul. Is that it?

Line of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

15% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 45%

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: Do you want to kill your last friend?

A horizontal light beam fires at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

20% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 25%

The red soul circles evenly faster.

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: Stop your genocide before it's too late.

Dozens of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

15% of HP is taken away

Jaime's HP: 10%

Willow attacks Jaime again

Attack missed

Jaime: Please Willow. Stop your genocide.

Line of bolts fly at her. She dodges them then shoots the red soul.

Last of the HP is wiped out

Jaime is defeated. The red soul starts to slow down and circle much smaller until to a full stop.

The red soul stops. Then it's shattered causing the game to be erased.

The nothingness is covered with 9s'


	5. Act 5: Genocider from another Universe

Act 5: Genocider from another Universe

Place: Empty Void

Willow: Hello? Anyone there. Looks like the game is erased. How do I restore it.

?: I can get you there.

Willow: Huh. Who said that?

Crystal: It's me Willow. The first Genocider on EvoTale before you came along.

Willow: What do you want Crystal?

Crystal: See what you did to this world. You ruined it. Because of you everything is gone. But I can restore all of it.

Willow: At what cost?

Crystal: I want your soul Willow.

Willow: What are you talking about.

Crystal: My soul doesn't have enough LV and Determination to fuel my powers. If you can do what I said. Everything will be restored. You won't have to worry about your problems anymore.

"This is your chance to restore everything you done. But will you do it at a cost of your soul?"

Accept or Refuse

Player chooses Refuse.

Willow: Sorry Crystal. I can't do it.

Crystal: As I thought you'll accept the offer. You rejected it. But know this. You made that choice years ago. Even before "The Multiverse Battle" is written. You are very devious. If you can't give your soul to me. I'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU INSTEAD!

Willow: Over my reprogrammed life Crystal.

"Battle Begins"

Crystal: Oh before you die. I have one last question.

She becomes murderous.

Crystal: How much Power are you worth?

You try to reason with her.

Crystal: No. Just no. This is not a choice.

She presses the fight button. Knives spawn in a circle then fly to her. She dodges them.

You try to reason with her more.

Crystal: You are such a failure to the world.

Waves of dark bolts fly at her. She dodges them.

Crystal's Def dropped.

You fight her.

500 DMG dealt.

Crystal's HP: 14,500

Crystal: Killing me won't bring back what you killed.

She spawns Afterlife Cody to attack Willow. She dodges his attacks.

You fight her again.

1,500 DMG dealt

Crystal's HP: 13,000

Crystal: You really think you can kill for your sake?

She spawns Afterlife Clyde to attack Willow. She dodges his attacks.

You fight her again.

1,000 DMG dealt

Crystal's HP: 12,000

Crystal: All of your friends hate you for what you did.

She spawns Afterlife Damian to attack Willow. She dodges his attacks.

You fight her again.

2,000 DMG dealt

Crystal's HP: 10,000

Crystal: Cody, Jacob, Clyde, Damian. They are all dead because of you.

She spawns Afterlife Jaime to attack Willow. She dodges his attacks.

You fight her again.

1,500 DMG dealt

Crystal's HP: 8,500

Crystal: Do you ever get the feeling of despair.

Waves of blasters shoot at Willow. She dodges them.

You fight her again.

2,000 DMG dealt.

Crystal's HP: 6,500

Crystal: Ever thought of finishing what you started.

She slashes her. She dodged it.

You fight her again.

Critical hit.

4,000 HP dealt

Crystal's HP: 2,500

Crystal: Well it's too late to ever change your save file.

Special attack used

The omega blaster shoot at Willow. She dodges it

You fight her again.

Lucky hit

2,500 DMG dealt

Crystal's HP: 0

Willow: Are you finished.

Crystal: Heh. heh. heh. You wanted to kill me all along. Well you did it. Now no one is going to restore the-

She is fading away.

Crystal: Wail. I can't disappear now. I not a bannished-

She is fading away faster.

Crystal: No. I can't die alone. Not like this. Ahhhhhh….

She faded away. The game is restored. Still with the damage she caused.

Willow: I still can't fix what I caused. What should I do?

The reset button appeared.

Willow: Should I do it.

Continue or True reset

Player chooses reset

Caution: This will reset your progress. All of unsaved data will be lost.

Yes or No

Player chose Yes

Reseting game: In progress

Reset complete.

Everyone even Willow's memories are reset. Everything Is back to 0%

But she still holds the terrible memory from her genocide route.

Place: Outside the bunker

Willow: Back where it all started.


End file.
